


Blow

by Somethingorwhatever



Series: the virgin diaries [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Blowjobs, F/M, Shy Luke, Virgin Luke, alright part 3 is finally here, anxious luke, idk how else to tag this im fried, why did it take so fucking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I blow you Luke? Please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse all typo i'm awful with that shit. anyways i hope you like it and have a great day! <3

It’s late and Luke’s body is tired. His mind, however, is a much different story. It’s teeming with all sorts of thoughts. She said that she’d call him, but that was around two hours and fifteen minutes ago. It’s not like he’s been counting the minutes or anything weird like that, but he’s still worried. There are countless questions running through his head.  
  
Is she okay? Is she still out partying? Did she decide to go home? Did she forget to call him? And the scariest question of all: Did she get taken?  
  
The thought of that makes Luke swear. He pushes himself off of his bed and begins to pace the length of his already small apartment. It takes him five quick strides to get to the kitchen and then another five strides to get to the bathroom door. He does this about ten times until he’s gotten so worked up that he needs a glass of water. And a cold shower. And his girlfriend to fucking call him.  
  
“Goddamn it!” He hisses as he angrily grabs a bottle of water from his fridge. His grip is too tight on the bottle so when he opens it, water spills onto the floor. He swears again and viciously rips a paper towel from the roll. He sits on the floor and grumbles as he sops up the water. He is so pissed. So incredibly fucking pissed. Not at her but at the situation. She said she’d call him over two hours ago. It’s been over two hours. What if she’s in an alley somewhere, passed out? What if her car is wrapped around a pole? What if-  
  
There’s a knock at the door.  
  
Luke’s senses heighten. It’s her. He can tell. Scrambling up from the floor, he rushes the door and lands heavily against it. It’s her, it’s her, it’s her. She’s alive and okay. Hopefully.  
  
He yanks open the door to reveal his beautiful girlfriend. She’s leaning against the frame, smiling up at him, her heels twirling around her index finger. All his rage dissipates. She is definitely okay. Just tipsy. Thank God.  
  
“Lukey baby!” She giggles, smiling widely.  
  
“You’re okay.” He breathes, returning the smile.  
  
“Of course I am.” She replies, walking past him and into his apartment. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“I don’t know. You just said that you’d call me and you never did.” He tells her, closing the door. She turns around quickly, the smile on her face is completely gone. Her eyes have gone wide as her heels drop to the floor.  
  
“Oh my god.” She breathes. “I am so sorry. You must’ve been so worried.” She hurries towards him and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. She plants kisses along his collarbones while muttering, “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t’ve had that shot afterwards. Three makes me forgetful. I am so so sorry baby.”  
  
Luke wants to hug her back and tell her that she’s forgiven, but those kisses are starting to make him feel forgetful. They’re getting him all heated and he doesn’t want to be heated right now. He wants to be rational and caring as he comforts his girlfriend, but goddamn do those kisses feel good.  
  
“It’s alright darling. I was just worried, but now you’re here and you’re okay.” He forces himself to say as she continues his attack on his neck. Fuck fuck fuck.  
  
“Darling...” She hums and smiles against his skin. Chills go down his spine. “I love it when you call me that.” She presses an open-mouthed kiss to the dip in his collarbone. He shivers in her arms. She notices and giggles.  
  
“You like that?” She asks in a sultry voice. She’s got an impish grin spreading across her face. He likes it yet he doesn’t. It means she’s planning something. It’ll be enjoyable for the both of them, but more intense for him.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” He confirms. That mischievous grin grows even wider. With her eyes locked onto his, her gorgeous mouth drops open and she presses another hot kiss to his collarbone. His breath hitches audibly. She leaves behind pink spots as she kisses along his clavicle and up his neck to his ear. Her teeth nip his ear and then her tongue licks along the shell of it. He sighs heavily.  
  
“Do you like that?” She asks, her voice somehow even lower. He merely nods. His ability to speak has somehow left him. His response causes her to laugh as she presses a gentle kiss to his lips. This gentle kiss is just a façade though. It’s just a ploy to distract him as she slips her hands under his shirt. Despite their warmth, goosebumps rise along his skin. She chuckles once more and then she locks him in another kiss. This one isn’t as gentle though. It’s hot and full of passion. His arms tighten around her waist as he pulls her to him and involuntarily thrusts against her. One of her hands travels down his stomach and soon comes to rest on his cock. He breaks away as his breath hitches once more.  
  
“How does that feel?” She questions, still rubbing his cock through his jeans. The friction is making his heart race and his skin heat up. His head lolls back as he bites at his lip ring.  
  
“Good.” He groans. She laughs and kisses his neck gently as she continue to rub him. Soon, he’s fully hard in his jeans and in near pain because of it. He wants to feel her hand around him. She could probably do a better job than he ever has in the past couple of weeks.  
  
She presses her face into his neck and begins grinding her palm on his dick even harder. With an urgent, almost pleading voice, she asks, “Can I blow you Luke? Please?”  
  
“What?” He’s confused. She wants to what?  
  
“Blow you, suck you off, let you face-fuck me. Please Luke?” She begs. It turns him on a little, to hear her begging like this. Is that weird? He doesn’t care. He just wants to give her what she wants. To blow him.  
  
Luke really wants to give her what she wants. Mostly because he wants it as well.  
  
He’s never had a blowjob before. He’s never even dreamed about getting one. Sure he’s dreamed about sex, but that’s as far as it’s ever gone. But now. Now he’s about to get a blowjob. Apparently there’s something about a mouth on a cock that feels good, so he is really looking forward to it.  
  
“Ok.” He replies a little too quickly. She pulls away from him and smiles widely.  
  
“Really?” He nods. “Have you ever had one before?” She questions. Luke shakes his head. A wicked gleam reveals itself in her eyes causing him to swallow. Oh man. He’s in trouble.  
  
She pulls him over to his bed and pushes him down. His eyes go wide as he stares up his suddenly eager as hell girlfriend. A small smirk plays on her lips. Her eyes are dark and smoldering. Oh man.  
  
Pressing her lips to his, she runs her hands along the top of his jeans. Undoing the button, she dips her thumbs below the band of his boxers. The pads of her fingers lightly trail over the curly hair. Luke sucks in a breath and whispers, “Oh my god.”  
  
This is happening, he thinks, this is really happening.  
  
She laughs and pecks his lips. “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” His voice is so light and so breathless. She smiles at the sound of it and unzips his fly.  
  
Some pressure is released from his cock which makes him sigh with relief. Then she quickly pulls his jeans from his legs and even more pressure is released. His cock is standing at attention in his boxers, forming a large tent. She grinds her hand onto that tent and Luke lets out a strangled cry. Before he can get too loud, she cuts him off with a passionate and lust filled kiss. His mind is reeling. His body is too hot. Oh god.  
  
She pulls his boxers off and his cock is now exposed, bright pink and leaking pre-come. Luke blushes as she stares at it like she’s in awe. “I’ve been waiting for this.” She mutters lowly.  
  
“Huh?” In response, she presses her thumb to his slit and rubs it slowly. He sucks in a sharp breath and his hands curl into his sheets. His eyes squeeze shut as his head lolls back. Fuck fuck fuck!  
  
He hears her chuckle lowly. Then he feels her move her hand up and down. He nearly bites through his lip as her hand constricts around him. That feels so fucking good. So. Fucking. Good. How has he gone all his life without this? What is wrong with him?  
  
He feels her hot breath on his balls and he lets out a small whimper. Her tongue glides over them and another quiet moan leaves his mouth. Then she fits her mouth over them and flicks her tongue against his raphe. Luke fists his sheets even tighter and his mouth silently drops open. His eyes nearly fall out of his head and his breath hitches. Dammit dammit dammit.  
  
Then she licks a long stripe up his cock. Then she places her mouth around his head. Then she takes him deep into her mouth.  
  
And that’s when Luke’s world explodes.  
  
She pushes her head all the way down until her nose is lightly touching the curly hair that surrounds his cock. Moving back up, she sucks harshly on his shaft drawing a long moan from him. Going red from embarrassment, he bites down onto his bottom lip in order to shut himself up. She notices and chuckles or hums or something that sends vibrations up his cock and through his entire body. He moans through his closed lips and yanks on his sheets so tightly that he fears they might tear somewhere in the back of his mind.  
  
One of her hands slides across his inner thigh causing them so seize up. Then she takes ahold of balls again and gently rolls her palm against them as she sucks. She hums again, sending more vibrations up his body. He lets out a shaky and strangled sigh as he tries to keep himself from practically screaming with pleasure.  
  
His entire body goes rigid as he feels a heat ignite in his lower stomach. He doesn’t want to come so embarrassingly soon, but he just has to. Tears prick the back of his eyes and he bites down harshly on his bottom lip as another moan forces itself from his mouth.  
  
She grinds her palm a little harder against his balls and his entire body jolts. His mouth falls open as he starts to feel the fire rage even more. With a strangled “I’m gonna...I’m _gonna_!” He comes.  
  
Waves of euphoria was over him. Her names leaves his mouth as a strangled groan and his clenched fists nearly tear holes in his sheets. His eyes screw shut, his heart pounds against his ribs, and heat consumes his entire body. He wants this feeling to last forever.  
  
Luke’s body relaxes to the point where he slumps against the wall, eyes half-open and chest having slightly. He watches her lovingly as she pulls his boxers back onto his body and then curls up next to him on his bed. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close.  
  
“Was that good?” She asks with an hopeful inflection in her voice.  
  
“Yes,” He grins, “Very.”  
  
She smiles widely and presses a kiss to his lips. “Just so can know how you taste. Salty with a bit of sweet.” This causes him to chuckle and pull her even closer, kissing her again mostly because she’s right and mostly because he’s so grateful towards her.  
  
“Thank you darling.” He murmurs into her hair. She smiles and a soft giggle slips past her lips.  
  
“You earned it baby.” She tells him.  
  
_And so will you,_ he thinks.


End file.
